Bloodthirst
by auburn.eyes
Summary: Konoha was attacked by a demon fox 100 years ago. Now Sasuke and the Uchiha clan venture out into the forest where the fox is hiding. Sasuke becomes lost in the forest and meets a strange young boy who takes him to his house. SASUNARU. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1: Urban Legend

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic ever so please read it and review it when I am finished. I want it to be kind of a dark story, with lots of surprises and twists. I haven't written much before so I hope everyone will like it. It's SasuNaru I promise so keep reading.  
>Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM NARUTO. Although I think they are very sexy woot!<br>ENJOY! :)

Deep in the Uwajima Mountains lies a small village named Konoha. It was founded centuries ago by the Uchiha clan. It remained as a small, isolated village but a few other clans migrated to the village because of the rich source of farming land. Many of the villagers have never even left the village because everything they needed was available to them inside Konoha's walls. But the main reason why people do not wander beyond Konoha is because of a dark legend that took place around Konoha. A hundred years ago on the night of a full moon, there was a festival to celebrate the coming of the new season. Everyone gathered in the center of the village to celebrate. There was drinking and laughter and everyone was happy but while they were enjoying themselves a demon fox had wandered into the village looking for something to eat. It slaughtered a quarter of the village before fleeing into the forest. The only reason it hid away in the forest is because the Uchiha clan has a special bloodline limit that only they can inherit called Sharingan. Their crimson colored eyes have the ability to control demons and especially suppress the demon fox's thirst for human blood. They named the monster Kyuubi, because it was said to have nine tails. Each year before a full moon a group of family members from the Uchiha clan hike out into the forest to scare the demon fox deeper into the forest. The trip out into the forest is approaching fast and the village is preparing. Only men and certain boys from the clan are chosen to come on the trip. Boys that are believed to be coming of age take the hike to unlock the powers of Sharingan. "Please be silent, we will now announce the names of the young Uchiha's who we believe are ready to leave the village," announced a clan elder. Many of the boys looked nervous, and a few determined to prove their strength and courage. "Atsuo, Hiro, Genji…" As the names were announced the boys walked up to the elders and thanked them. There were many excited faces and cheers. Some of the young village girls watched on to see who got chosen. Many mothers always said to marry one of the Uchiha's that could use Sharingan so that they could always be protected from harm. "Kenji, Ryoma, Sasuke…" As Sasuke's name was called he stood up, unsurprised that he was chosen. He was born from the direct line of Uchiha descendants which meant that he could defiantly awaken the Sharingan. He quickly thanked the elders and returned to his spot where he was sitting. One of the elders cleared his throat. "Now that you know who has been be prepared to leave tomorrow morning. Say goodbye to your all your close family members. This is not to be taken lightly; this trip could cost your life. I seen the fox with my own eyes, there is no doubt that it is real. I expect everyone who is going to be at the gates by 6am tomorrow. That is all." Sasuke got up and started heading towards his family. 'I don't know why the old man is so worried about everyone taking this seriously; the fox hasn't been seen in 15 years,' he was irritated by this thought. He looked back for a moment to see Sakura bounding towards him. "Sasuke-kun! I heard you were chosen." He smiled slightly at Sakura although he was annoyed by her presence. "Uh yeah, we leave tomorrow morning." Sakura looked up at him with wide green eyes. "I can't believe it that's so soon." "Yeah, I have to prepare tonight," Sasuke replied. As he was about to turn away Sakura clutched his arm. "Just be careful okay, you have to come back alive." He almost laughed under his breath. "Sakura, everything will be fine, it's been 15 years." At that he walked away and Sakura was left standing there with a distressed look on her face. He felt a little bad that Sakura was so worried about him but he knew that he could handle it. He wasn't afraid of a demon fox and besides that he knew that he could awaken the sharingan anytime now.

The next morning they had all assembled at the gates. A few had brought katana swords and others brought a bow and arrow. Sasuke really wondered just how dangerous the fox was going to be, if they even saw it. "You ready Sasuke," asked his older brother Itachi. Itachi and Sasuke looked much alike, and acted quite similar. "Yeah," replied Sasuke. "Okay just don't start crying if anything happens," Itachi smirked as he said this. Sasuke rolled his eyes and shifted his feet. 'He's such a douche,' he thought. "More likely that'll be-." Sasuke was cut of by a whistle coming from the front of the gathering. The clan elder, Fukasumo began explaining the trip. "We will be climbing the Izuro pass for most of the day and then we will travel the northern Kigashi pass. Once we cross the bridge up there, there's no turning back so be prepared. Watch you surroundings and do not stray from the company or else you will be lost forever in these woods. We are leaving with 10 boys in our group but we are coming back with 10 men. This trip will be a life changing experience as you will unlock the powers of the Sharingan. We begin now!" The onlooking villagers were cheering and mothers were hugging their son's goodbye. Sasuke held his own mother before he left. He turned to stare up at the looming mountains before him. 'I want to meet this damn fox,' and with that thought he and the other 19 members of the crew began their journey.


	2. Chapter 2: Demons home

The sun was setting beyond the high mountains. By now they could look down upon all of Konoha and the lands before them. They had not encountered much along the way, a few small animals and at the worst some venomous snakes. At first Sasuke was a little on edge wandering the unknown forest but now he became used to the hidden paths and dark trees. He was glad that Itachi was with him. He believed that Itachi was one of the strongest men in the village. He had protected Konoha a few years ago when bandits had come and raided the village. He showed no mercy when he slaughtered them all. Itachi had awakened an extremely powerful Sharingan called the Mangekyou Sharingan. Only a few other people in the history of the Uchiha clan had done so before. With it he could control any beast or demon that roamed on this earth. "Sasuke, I know I was joking around before about the demon fox, but we must take this seriously," Itachi suddenly said as they were walking. Sasuke glanced at him wondering why he would say something like that. "Sure, but it hasn't been seen in 15 years," Sasuke retorted. Itachi stared at the path before himself for awhile before saying, "There may be a reason for that." Sasuke looked towards him, interested in what he knew; he waited for Itachi to say something. Itachi glanced up noticing Sasuke looking at him curiously. "Well when I was younger I over heard the elders talking about the demon fox. They said it had attacked another village around this area and that the villagers had tried desperately to scare it away but of course no members of the Uchiha clan live there." Sasuke was surprised to hear that the demon fox not only attacked their village but another one to. He was really starting to hate this fox. Itachi continued on," It was said that an ancient technique was used to seal away the demon fox into another form. The new form that it supposedly took on is-." Suddenly the leader, Fukasumo yelled,"halt! We have arrived at the bridge of Yami. Any of those not willing to go further can turn back now but it will be dark soon so it would be wise to stay with company." Sasuke and Itachi gazed at the old bridge that was in front of them. It was only wide enough for one person to cross and what lay on the other side they could not tell. It was black as night as the trees enveloped the pathway and stopped the sun from shining through. It was not like the rest of the forest, it looked ominous, like a demon's home would. Sasuke was surprised by this sudden change, and glimpsed at Itachi. He didn't seem to show any response to the change. They kept on moving and crossed the bridge single file. Sasuke had eventually forgotten all about what Itachi was about to tell him as he was too focused on his new surroundings. Everything was black as night, he couldn't tell if the sun had already set or not. He couldn't remember how long they had been crawling along the dank pathway. Every little crack of a twig or rustle in the bushes now seemed more frightening. Even Itachi had stopped talking to Sasuke. Everyone was silent as they strode on further into the dark forest. Sasuke began to feel a presence that was following them, watching them. 'Damn, why am I taking this seriously. The stupid fox hasn't been around for 15 years. Why would it suddenly appear today,' Sasuke thought to himself. Then he realized something,"Itachi what's the day today," he said anxiously. Itachi pondered for a moment then replied,"September 2nd, why do you ask," he gave Sasuke a weird look. Sasuke's eyes suddenly went dark," it's been 100 years since the fox attacked Konoha." Itachi was silent as he peered at the sky. Sasuke then looked up to see a full moon, its ghastly glow seeping through the surrounding trees. Itachi whirled around," you don't think…" Suddenly a deep, bloodcurdling growl could be heard in the depths of the forest. Everyone in the group stopped and observed the surrounding forest. "What the hell was that," said one of the other boys. Sasuke thought he was going mad, he felt like he was being watched by something. For a moment he concentrated hard as he gazed out into the dark forest, and he saw a pair of blood red eyes, staring right back at him. He quickly seized his sword and then it was chaos. He saw a huge beast come leaping from the forest into the group. Everyone scattered as they saw the demon fox attack. Sasuke already saw that the elders had activated their Sharingan and were trying to paralyze the Kyuubi. For some reason it seemed unhindered by their eyes and lunged at them. Its huge claws rang down upon one of the older Uchiha's. Sasuke immediately dashed towards the fox with Itachi at his side. He could feel the power swelling inside him and closed his eyes for a moment. When they opened again he could see everything in a new perspective. Every detail was refined, every movement he was able to predict, he could see unnaturally far, he could even see the evil energy that the demon was emitting. It was like a wild fire coming from the core of the fox. He charged head on with his sword pointed straight at the beast. The foxes head whipped around and its giant eyes looked into his. Sasuke could feel it, the foxes thirst for blood but he didn't stop. He tried to suppress the tremendous energy the fox was wielding. For a moment the fox was still as the Uchiha clan surrounded it but it would not stop yet. "Sasuke, I'm going to use Mangekyou! Whatever happens come back home alive," yelled Itachi. Sasuke couldn't believe this was happening and that his brother was going to take the risk of using the Mangekyou Sharingan. "Not yet Itachi, we'll get this damn fox under control!" As soon as Sasuke said that the fox growled and thundered as if it could understand that Sasuke was taunting it. The fox lunged out at Sasuke, swiping the giant claw across his chest. Sasuke managed to twist his blade and stab it in the shoulder. After that all he could smell was blood. He looked down to see he was badly cut by the fox's sharp claws. "I'll kill this fucking fox," he thought he heard Itachi yell. He felt his vision fade away and the sounds of fighting dull. Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3: Blue eyed boy

So I'm hoping to update at least every couple of days. This is the chapter you've been waiting for hehe! I was going to make it longer but i got really lazy. I'm having a little trouble writing in third person since I prefer first person but i hope you guys like it. No yaoi quite yet but I promise it will happen soon. You have to be friends before you can be lovers right? ;)

* * *

><p>"Itachi you dumbass…," Sasuke mumbled half asleep still. "ITACHI," he yelled as he sat up suddenly remembering what had happened the night before. It was morning again, and he was all alone in the middle of the forest. He looked down to see the wound the fox had given him. "Oh, you're finally awake," a voice called from behind him. Sasuke whipped his head around to find a boy dipping something into a small stream beside them. "Who the hell are you," Sasuke demanded. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I found you lying here so I thought I should do something about it. That wound looks pretty bad how did you get?" Sasuke stared at the boy. He had sunny, blond hair and big azure eyes. Sasuke had never seen anyone that looked like him before. "Uh, I don't remember," he lied. Naruto leered at him, "Oh really? Can I see it," Naruto grinned as he asked this. Sasuke opened his robes to reveal a giant, throbbing gash across his chest. Naruto looked worried as he stared at it. He grabbed some leafs from a nearby plant and crushed them in his hand letting it's juices fall onto Sasuke's wound. Sasuke flinched in pain,"ah that hurts idiot." Naruto smirked," It's supposed to hurt teme!" Sasuke frowned at Naruto, wondering why he would even bother helping him and why he couldn't stop smiling. He didn't know anyone that could smile so much for no reason. 'Wait a minute, why is this guy just wandering around the forest all alone,' thought Sasuke. "So how did you get here, uh, Naruto?" Naruto looked at him and said," I live here." Sasuke was surprised by this, 'is he really all alone up here? How can he survive?' Naruto smiled at him again," more like I should be asking you how you got here but I guess you don't remember." Sasuke stared at the ground then asked in a more distressed tone," Have you seen anyone else up here, perhaps a guy that looked like me?" Naruto thought about this for a moment," no I really haven't, you're the first person I've seen in years." "Dammit, I was with Itachi and the rest…," Sasuke trailed off then jumped up. He cringed when he felt the pain of his wound. "I've got to find them! Thanks for your help but I must go now," Sasuke said urgently. Naruto gave him a weird look," go where? Your miles away from any village and that wound probably hurts like hell." Sasuke considered this as he stopped walking and then sighed," Your right." Naruto got up and said," my house isn't to far from he, so why don't you stay there for now until we think of something." Sasuke really didn't want to stay with some strange kid but he had no other choice and he felt beat. "Yeah, I guess I could," he replied. Naruto grinned at him once again," okay it won't take long, just follow me!"<p>

They walked for a little while before coming to a clearing. Ahead Sasuke saw a small wooden house, which looked very old. It had wooden shutters on the window and some clothes were hanging from a string. It was built from oak and birch, much like the kind in his village. As they walked inside it was somewhat messy with tools all over the place and scrolls with various scribbling on them. It had a huge fireplace on one wall and a small cooking area across from it. There was a small hallway with what he suspected contained a bathroom and bedroom. "Well this is my house. It's pretty cool hey!" Naruto helped Sasuke tend to his wound before going to the kitchen to cook. Sasuke sat down on the floor, feeling tired because of the wound. He almost dozed off when he heard Naruto yell," Food's ready!" He got up and looked at what Naruto handed him. It was a bowl filled with noodles, a beef vegetable broth, various vegetables, an egg, and bamboo. He tried a bit of it not sure what to expect but was perplexed by how good it tasted. "This is good, what do you call it?" Naruto looked pleased," I call it ramen! I came up with it myself." Sasuke finished the whole bowl quickly, really enjoying the taste. But he remembered Itachi and the others and was worried about what happened to them. He wondered how Naruto could live out here and never be bothered by the damn fox. He decided to ask him about it figuring he could trust him. "Naruto, have you ever heard of the demon fox Kyuubi?" Naruto stopped he was doing and his expression look disheartened. "Kyuubi eh? That damn fox attacked my village many years ago. He destroyed it all and that's why I live here all alone. He killed my parents." Sasuke was silent, shocked by the new things he was hearing from Naruto. He instantly regretted asking but he needed to know more. "Oh I see... To be honest I do remember what happened last night. Me and my clan, the Uchiha clan went to go kill that damn fox. Then it attacked me and I blacked out. My brother was with me to and now I don't know where they are." Naruto looked at him apologetically. "So you never see the fox out here?" Naruto stared at him curiously," no I don't actually, I wonder why that is. He might as well just come back for me because I'll kill him," he looked amused as he said this. Sasuke agreed with him. After talking about Kyuubi a bit more Sasuke told Naruto about his village and his clan. Naruto seemed very interested to hear about the village so close by and he wanted to visit it when they could locate it again. They talked and laughed about things until it was late into the night. Sasuke lay down to sleep beside Naruto's bed. "Hey I forgot to ask what your name was," Naruto suddenly mentioned. He looked up at Naruto with a small smile," its Sasuke."


	4. Chapter 4: New beginnings

All right last chapter I think I had writers block. I tried to be more creative with this one. I know I am taking it really slow but I want to really develop the story. Plus I need time to think about how Naruto and Sasuke will bond ;). But this chapter I think will be funner !

* * *

><p>"Wake up, wake up, Sassukkee!" Sasuke stirred as he heard Naruto yelling at him to get up. He slowly opened his eyes to look at Naruto. "What time is it," Sasuke grumbled. "I don't know I don't own a clock," replied Naruto. 'What a weird guy,' Sasuke thought. He sat up and stretched. As he looked out the window he could see the sun was just barely peeking up over the horizon. 'Damn it's early.' When he looked back to Naruto he could see that he was shoving things into a bag and bustling around the small house. Naruto noticed Sasuke was still half asleep staring at him," come on Sasuke get up and get ready, were going out today!" Sasuke was confused," where exactly are we going," he asked annoyed by this idea already. As Naruto handed Sasuke a pair of clean clothes he said," well were climbing to the top of this mountain to see if we can spot your village. I have a good feeling that we'll be able to." Sasuke agreed to this and went to go get changed. After he came back he stopped in front of Naruto just realizing what he had said. "Wait a minute were going to climb to the top of this mountain? Are you crazy?" Naruto snickered at him," don't be such a baby Sasuke I do it all the time." Sasuke sighed,' looks like this is going to be a long day.' Sasuke was still impressed by how well Naruto could cook. They ate miso soup and tamagoyaki before leaving<p>

As they were walking up the mountain path Sasuke came across wildlife that he never seen before and fascinating plants that did not bloom in his village. He was enticed by all the new sights and sounds of the unexposed forest. He couldn't believe Naruto lived in such a place like this. 'It's so peaceful,' Sasuke thought. He also couldn't believe that the Kyuubi could live in such a place, it just wasn't right to him. "Neh, Sasuke we should stop and eat something, I'm straving!" Sasuke looked at Naruto, "already? We just ate not to long ago." Sasuke didn't even realize he was hungry because he was too captured by his surroundings. They sat down and started eating their onigiri. The sun was slowly rising in the sky and there was a slight breeze. The suns rays were shining through some of the trees on them. Sasuke gazed at Naruto as the sun light illuminated his eyes. 'His eyes are so blue, like the sky…' Sasuke was thinking. "Hey Sasuke are you okay," Naruto asked. Sasuke suddenly realized that he was staring at Naruto like an idiot and he flushed. "Yeah I'm fine dobe." Naruto looked at him confused. He shrugged and continued pigging out. 'What the hell was that,' Sasuke wondered.

They had been walking along the path for a while now and the sun was high in the sky. They were both sweating because it was so hot out, even high up on the mountains. "Were almost there Sasuke," Naruto said panting. They walked a little further until they came to an opening. As they advanced into the clearing Sasuke could begin to look out onto the land below. They paced closer to the edge and Sasuke was blown away by the sight before him. "It's pretty great, hey," Naruto announced. "Yeah, you really can see everything." Sasuke gazed out at the world below him seeing the many trees that engulfed the mountain side. He could see sparkling streams and rivers that rolled down the sides. He had never seen so much land in all his life. "So how big is your village Sasuke?" He thought about this,"not that big, it should be off to the north somewhere." They both scouted for the village amongst the rolling lands. "I think I found it," Naruto shouted. He pointed to where he was looking. Sasuke observed what seemed to be a small village. "That could be it; I don't think there's any other village around here. But how do we get all the way over there," Sasuke asked. Naruto grinned at him," leave it to me, I'm pretty good at making maps you know." Sasuke watched as Naruto got out a scroll and brush. He began to draw the land and wrote markings all over the page. Once he was done he held it up to Sasuke. He looked at it, impressed by how quickly Naruto drew it. "Hn, how do I know this map is correct," asked Sasuke. Naruto stared at him. "I've lived in these woods for years, how else do you think I get around without getting lost," Naruto replied. Sasuke nodded at that. 'He's lived here for years? How long ago were his parents killed,' Sasuke pondered. He was feeling bad for Naruto at that moment. "Thanks Naruto, I'm glad you could help me. Let's go down now." Naruto grinned at Sasuke when he thanked him. "Yeah let's go. We'll stop at a cool place before we go back to my house though." Sasuke didn't argue with Naruto because he was actually enjoying seeing all the new things he never got to see inside his village. He didn't even realize that places like this existed. Sasuke felt like he never wanted to be trapped inside his village walls again. It was all thanks to Naruto that he could discover places like this.

Halfway down the mountain Sasuke felt weary again. His wound was really draining his energy now. It felt like it was on fire but he ignored it. Naruto led Sasuke down to a small hot spring. Naruto walked to the waters edge and began to remove his clothes. Sasuke walked over to where Naruto was and began remove his clothes as well. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and noticed a large cut that was healing on his upper back. As Sasuke studied his body closer he could see scars all over his skin. "Naruto what's up with all the scars on your body?" Naruto looked back at Sasuke his cheeks glowing red. "Uh, I really don't know where I got them all. I guess it's just cause I'm a reckless person." Naruto shrugged and jumped in the water. Sasuke jumped in after him and sunk to the bottom. The water was crystal clear and really warm. He noticed that Naruto was right in front of him and he could see everything. 'Shit,' Sasuke cursed himself. Before he could come up for air Naruto jumped on his back. "Aghh, Naruto what the hell are you doing!" "Just messing around," Naruto laughed as he pulled Sasuke underwater. He escaped from Naruto's grip and swam away to the other side. 'Why I am getting so flustered, it's not like I've never been alone with another guy before,' Sasuke wondered.

Some time had passed since they came to the hot spring. Sasuke opened his eyes after dozing off for a moment. He felt his wound starting to get better. He peered over to where Naruto was resting. He had fallen asleep, with his head drooping onto the grass beside the water. Sasuke was once again captivated by the blonde's unique looks. His blonde hair contrasted against his bronze skin. He could see that Naruto's muscles were defined perfectly. Sasuke was beginning to feel himself being drawn towards Naruto as if he was not controlling himself. He was inches away from Naruto, gazing at his peaceful face. Naruto's lips were slightly parted and he was breathing deep. Sasuke found him self leaning in. 'Naruto why are you so fascinating…' Sasuke wondered as he went to kiss Naruto. Just then Naruto sensed Sasuke leaning in and his eyes opened. Sasuke jerked back unable to say anything except,"your finally awake dobe." Naruto looked at Sasuke surprising. 'What was Sasuke just about to do,' Naruto wondered. They both were quiet for sometime. "So you want to go back and eat. I'll make ramen again," Naruto finally said. "Sure," Sasuke replied. They both treaded back down the mountain laughing and singing songs. Naruto pretended that he didn't see Sasuke leaning so close to him but he couldn't help but wonder what Sasuke was thinking. He decided to leave that question for another day.

* * *

><p>That 's it for this Chapter. I'm hoping to get the next one up as soon as possible. There's going to be a lot of surprises in the next couple of chapters. Please keep reading :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Midnight cries

Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night sweating. The wound on his chest felt like it was on fire. He could feel the pain coursing through his entire body. He hands were trembling and he couldn't see straight. Sasuke moaned out in agony. Naruto awoke hearing Sasuke crying out. "Sasuke, what's going on?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto, sweat dripping from his face. "I don't know. It's this wound I think. It feels like I'm on fire. It hurts so badly." Sasuke fell back down onto the floor. Naruto became worried about Sasuke. He opened at his robes taking a look at the wound. It was healing at such a slow rate and it looked as though it was infected. Naruto grabbed a damp cloth and put it on Sasuke's forehead. Naruto could feel Sasuke burning up. "Sasuke, that damn fox must've done something weird to you." Naruto was feeling distressed. 'I can't let Sasuke die here, he's the only person I've became friends with. I can't lose him now.' Naruto got up and started searching desperately for something. Sasuke could faintly hear him tossing things around. "Sasuke I'm leaving right now, I'll come back soon I promise," Naruto called from the door. "Wait, Naruto…," Sasuke tried to answer. Naruto wanted to stay but he knew that he had to go to the forest to find the right ingredients for an antidote. He was lucky to have his mother's old medical scrolls. 'It's not going to be easy finding all these ingredients, but I have to do it as quick as possible." Naruto was determined to heal Sasuke. The ingredients on his list were angelica root, chaga mushroom, hibiscus, naiouli oil, snake root and foxes blood. The title of this scroll read: Antidote for beast wounds: foxes. He just hoped his mother's antidote was strong enough to cure Sasuke's wound. Naruto found the herbs fairly easily and now all that remained was searching for a fox. He grabbed his hunting knife from his pocket and began scouring his surroundings. He ran up and down paths and at last he spotted a small fox rummaging around. He snuck up on it ready to attack. Meanwhile Sasuke lay in the middle of the cold house shaking. This is the first time he ever felt so alone. 'I wonder if this is how Naruto feels all the time. I wonder what happens when he gets sick and no one's there to take care of him. How does he cope?' Sasuke felt like he was going to pass out when all the sudden Naruto burst through the door. Naruto began pulling things from his shelves and cutting and crushing the herbs. "You came back Naruto," Sasuke said this as his smiled slighty. "Of course I did I'm not just gunna let you die. I'm not gunna let you die because of that fox!" Naruto was furious. 'I don't want to lose another person because of that stupid fox. I want Sasuke to live. We're just becoming friends.' Sasuke shuddered in pain as Naruto worked diligently to prepare the antidote. He then squeezed some of the fox's blood into a bowl. He went over to Sasuke and helped him up. Sasuke stared at him with dark eyes. "I want you to drink this Sasuke; it's going to be gross though." Sasuke nodded. He began sipping the liquid, forcing himself to swallow it. The bowl clattered to the ground as he was finished. 'I feel so weak,' Sasuke thought. He then passed out onto the ground. "Neh, Sasuke wake up!" 'This can't be happening, I did it all right.' Naruto grabbed the other bowl of mixed herbs and smeared the brown liquid all over Sasuke's wound. He leaned over him and listened to his heart beat. It was steady but slow. "Come on Sasuke, please wake up!" Naruto could feel the tears coming to his eyes. Sasuke lay still, just barley breathing. His pale skin was reflecting the moon light and his dark hair had fallen over his eyes. "Dammit Sasuke, I'm not going to lose you too!" Naruto could feel his tears falling, he couldn't hold them back. "Sasuke…," he whispered. He listened to his heart again but nothing could be heard. "Sasuke! Please! I don't want to be alone again." Naruto pleaded with Sasuke, not even caring if he didn't hear him. He clenched his fists. "I curse the stupid fox. I'll kill him," Naruto yelled. Naruto slumped down and layed on Sasuke's chest, tears streaming down his face. He lay there for a minute until suddenly he heard Sasuke heart begin to beat again. "Sasuke?" Naruto glanced up at Sasuke's face. Sasuke's eyes fluttered opened and looked into Naruto's. "Sasuke, your okay! Thank god!" Sasuke gave a small smile and breathed deeply. "We just met Naruto, I don't plan on dying when I barley know you." Naruto grinned at Sasuke and wiped his tears away. "Don't worry Naruto, you won't be alone anymore, I promise." Naruto stared at Sasuke with wonder and then softened his gaze. A few minutes later Sasuke drifted off to sleep. Naruto walked over to the window and stared up at the stars. "Thank you Mother. You saved him."

* * *

><p>Okay so I ended writing another chapter today. This ones more narusaru type stuff. I think next chapter is going to be dark though. Hehe and maybe so boy on boy action. PLEASE KEEP READING :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Awakened

It had been a couple weeks since Sasuke had been found by Naruto. His wound was almost completely healed. They would have left earlier for the village but Naruto didn't want Sasuke to take any chances and they wanted to wait for the next full moon to pass tonight. They had planned out the different routes they could take. Naruto knew the mountain surprisingly well. They had spent a lot of time together the past couple of weeks. Naruto taught Sasuke how to make ramen since he loved it so much and Sasuke taught Naruto some fighting techniques he learned at his village's academy. They went hiking across the mountain to admire the landscape and they often visited the hot spring. Sasuke was enjoying his time with Naruto, so far away from anything and anyone but he knew he had to go back to the village and see his family. He knew that his mother was probably worried sick thinking he was dead. Naruto was really glad to have Sasuke staying with him right now. It was the only friend that he ever had and he didn't want Sasuke to go. "Sasuke, do you think if we go to your village, I could stay there?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto surprised by this question. "I mean, it's just cause I get kinda lonely up here." Sasuke stared at Naruto wistfully and then put his hand on his shoulder. "I know you do. I want you to stay to Naruto. I don't think it would be a problem, there's lots of room in the village." Naruto grinned and jumped on Sasuke. "Hell yeah! It'll be my first taste of village life." Sasuke winced a little but was glad Naruto was so excited. Naruto got off of Sasuke and sat thoughtfully for a moment. "Neh Sasuke, do you remember when we first went to the hot spring?" "Yeah I do, why do you ask," Sasuke asked curiously. Naruto fidgeted for a moment before asking. He was so nervous that his throat went dry wondering what Sasuke's answer would be. "Before I woke up, what were you doing?" Sasuke's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed crimson. He looked down at the floor embarrassed. Naruto waited anxiously for Sasuke to answer. 'What the hell am I suppose to tell him. I mean if I tell him the truth will he feel the same?' Sasuke's thoughts were running wild and his heart was racing. "You really wanna know dobe.' Naruto bobbed his head up and down impatiently. Sasuke shifted towards Naruto staring into his eyes. Naruto gave Sasuke a puzzled look as Sasuke froze before him. Then Sasuke leaned in towards him, hot breath escaping his lips as he went for Naruto's lips. Naruto's heart started racing as he realized what was happening. Unconsciously his eyes began to close as Sasuke's lips brushed his. Naruto pleaded inwardly for Sasuke to kiss him and he did. Their hot saliva mixed and their lips pushed together. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him against his body. Sasuke slid his tongue into Naruto's mouth and began to explore the inside of his mouth. Naruto moaned under his breath as Sasuke's hand trailed down his chest. They pulled apart from each other, their gaze not straying away from eachother's eyes. "Naruto, I've been wanting to do that for so long." Naruto gave Sasuke a soft smile,"me to Sasuke." They fell into eachothers arms again and remained like that for a long time. Sasuke began to drift off on Naruto's shoulder. "Neh Sasuke we should go to bed." Sasuke nodded sleepily and they got up. After getting dressed for bed Sasuke lay down beside Naruto's bed. Naruto climbed onto his bed and lay down. He stared at Sasuke for awhile,' I feel bad letting him sleep on the floor now. Would he want to sleep beside me? Would that be wrong,' Naruto wondered. "Sasuke, um do you wanna sleep with me. I mean, it's really comfy and yeah." Naruto couldn't hold back the blush and Sasuke rolled over to look at him. 'Naruto wants me to sleep beside him. There's no way I'd pass that up." Sasuke smirked at him," Sure, dobe." Sasuke pushed back the covers and lay down against Naruto. He pulled Naruto close to him and they both drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke woke up feeling really hot. He turned over trying to get cool but then he realized it was Naruto that was so warm. "Dobe, you're burning up." Sasuke sat up slightly to stare at his face. Naruto's face looked troubled and he was whimpering in his sleep. Sasuke was bothered by this sudden change. He put his hand on Naruto's forward but quickly pulled away. "Holy shit, he really is burning up." 'Something doesn't feel right here,' Sasuke was tense. Suddenly Naruto began snarling under his breath. His fists were clenched and sweat was pouring from his face. His whole body was trembling. "Naruto what the hell…," Sasuke said as he went to wake him but his hand was smacked away. Naruto sat up and opened his eyes. They were no longer bright blue but a dark crimson. There was no mistake that Sasuke had seen those eyes before. He stared into them two weeks ago. 'It can't be possible; the fox I saw was huge!' Sasuke's mind was racing, and then he remembered what Itachi was going to tell him about the fox being able to be sealed into another form. 'Then the fox took the form of a human, of Naruto.' Sasuke looked horrified as he stared into the evil eyes. Naruto's lips parted. "Well you must be Naruto's little friend," he cooed. "What the hell is going on? You, Naruto can't be the demon I saw. That was a fox, not a human." Naruto laughed deeply. "That was Naruto. Every 100 years I can take my real form and release my full power. You were lucky to see something like that." Sasuke glared at Naruto, his body tense. Naruto's body moved towards his and Sasuke pulled back. Naruto sneered," don't be afraid, I won't harm you." His hand reached into Sasuke's robe and pulled it back to reveal the wound that he had given him. "My, my, this turned out pretty bad but you got me pretty bad too." Then Sasuke remembered the day at the hot spring. He saw the giant wound on Naruto's shoulder that was healing. "It can't be… Naruto can't be," Sasuke's voice trembled as he stared at the demon before him. Naruto stared back at him hungrily. "Not bad that he found a boy like you. Your skins so smooth and soft…," breathed Naruto. His hand trailed along Sasuke's chest and down to his abdomen. "Don't touch me you worthless piece of shit," Sasuke spat as he smacked Naruto's hand away. The demon scowled at him and pushed him onto the bed. He climbed overtop of Sasuke and grasped his hands. "Lets have a little fun while I'm still awake," cooed the demon. Sasuke's body was tense as he tried to break away from Naruto's hold but it was useless. Naruto leaned down to lick Sasuke's neck. Sasuke could feel his hot breath on him, it made him feel sick. 'This should be Naruto, not the stupid fox,' Sasuke was annoyed. "Fucking stop," Sasuke yelled. The demon stopped for a second then bit down hard on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke gasped and tried to push away from the demon. He could feel himself getting angry and he managed to get out of Naruto's grasp. Naruto then grabbed Sasuke's dark locks and pulled him to face him. "Naruto may be weak, but I'm not and you don't wanna mess with me," Snarled the demon. Sasuke scowled at him as the Naruto crushed his lips against. Naruto's hand reached down to rub Sasuke's member beneath his clothes. "nnh…" Sasuke moaned as the demon caressed him. 'This isn't right, I have to stop this. This isn't Naruto.' Sasuke tried to calm down and think straight. He could feel the power welling up inside him again. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he knew his sharingan was activated. The demon eyes stared into his and then Naruto's arms let go of him. Naruto's hands covered his eyes and he started screaming. Sasuke wondered if it was hurting Naruto but he didn't stop trying to suppress the demon's power. "Fucking…Uchiha…," the demon growled before dropping onto the bed. Sasuke stared at Naruto with bewilderment after what had just happened. Naruto began to stir again and slowly opened his eyes. He gazed up at Sasuke who looked terrified. "Sasuke, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Sasuke didn't say anything as he looked behind him out the window. As he stared at the sky he could see a pale full moon gleaming in the night. "Naruto…" Naruto looked at him worried. "Your…you're the demon fox."

* * *

><p>Oh yeah who would've guessed eh? Little Naru. He's so hot when he's angry though.<br>How will he react to what Sasuke says?  
>And what will Sasuke think of him now.<br>PLEASE KEEP READING :)


End file.
